


Bittersweet Symphony

by samelove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samelove/pseuds/samelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were like the golden trio in our school. Louis was the captain of the football team but he’s also good in playing the piano, Eleanor was the overachiever in every subject yet she part time as a model and I was the lead singer of the school band, White Eskimo. Everything was going great between the three of us until that one phone call which changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so I'm so sorry for the poor grammar. I'm also new here so I don't even have a beta. :D

We were like the golden trio in our school. Louis was the captain of the football team but he’s also good in playing the piano, Eleanor was the overachiever in every subject yet she part time as a model and I was the lead singer of the school band, White Eskimo. Everything was going great between the three of us until that one phone call which changed everything.

I was busy practicing for our performance tomorrow when my phone rang and I didn’t need to look at the caller ID to know who was calling.

“Hey Lou,” I said as I answered the phone.

“Guess what just happened?” He asked me in an over-excited voice.

“Let me guess, you got in that university you wanted to go to?”

“Even better than that! I’ve asked El if she wanted to be my girlfriend and she said yes! Isn’t that wonderful?”

I was speechless by the news. I knew that he liked Eleanor from the start but she never showed interest in him in that way. She even rejected him when he asked her for prom last year saying that she has a date already. So, why now?

“Hey, are you there?” I heard him asked from the other side of the line.

“Of course! That’s wonderful Lou. The two of you would make a lovely couple,” I replied with fake enthusiasm. I’m happy that my two best friends are together now. After years of pining from Louis’ side, I think he deserves to be happy.

“I know right! And by the way, you’re the best friend that I’ve ever had. If it wasn’t you who told me to finally admit my feelings to her, I think up to now, I would still be lonely and single so thanks a lot!”

“No problem and you’re the best friend that I’ve ever had too.”

“Don’t let El know that or she’ll get jealous, we all know that she’s a lot closer to you than me. Well, now I have a girlfriend and a best friend. What more could I ask for?”

“To enter that university?”

“Oh yeah. I need to go now. I’m taking her out for our first date and I’m really excited so bye!”

He quickly hanged up before I even had the chance to say goodbye but that’s not the worst part. It was the first time that he didn’t say ‘I love you’ before hanging up. It was our routine to say those words everytime we talk on the phone but now, it seems like he has forgotten all about it just because he has gotten himself a girlfriend.

Days have passed and the three of us started to spend less time together. I became busier because of the band practice for the inter-high competition. I could proudly say that our band is quite fantastic but we still need to practice everyday. The two of them were always together that when I’m with them, I just feel like a third-wheel. They were always holding each other’s hand wherever they go and they are always together. I could feel myself getting jealous because I’m slowly losing my two best friends but deep inside, I know that’s not the only reason.

The day has come for the competition and I was really nervous. I could feel butterflies doing somersaults inside my stomach. I search the audience every once in a while, looking for that brown hair but I never saw him. It was our time to perform and I went to the stage with fear crowding in my features. But then, I saw my Mum there, cheering for me and the band. That’s when I felt my nerves calmed down.

Fortunately, we were crowned the champion. My bandmates wanted to celebrate but I told them that I would pass for this one because I’m really tired. That was no lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either. My mother congratulated me and told me how great I sang up there as she drove us home.

I was getting ready for bed when that same ringtone was ringing on my phone signalling that he’s calling. I picked up my phone but I didn’t answer it right away. After his fourth try, I finally picked it up.

“Hello?” 

“Congratulations! I heard from Nick that your band won! I’m so proud of you!”

“Okay,” I answered flatly.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked me in a serious tone that he rarely use.

“No.”

“I know you are,” he insisted and I could just imagine his face while he’s talking to me. I bet his lips were pouted while he has a slight frown on his face.

“Then, why are you even asking if you know that I am?”

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to come to your performance,” He said seriously and I know that he’s regretting his actions but I could bear to forgive him that easily even though I wanted to.

“Give me a valid reason why you missed it.”

“Something came up.” He told me but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“What came up then?”

“Eleanor.” Of course it was her that came up. It was always her in his priorities, never me.

“Oh,” I said blankly.

“She just wanted to watch this new movie and I could not say no to her.”

“Yeah, so you thought it was better to ditch the plan you’ve made with your best friend a month ago for your girlfriend who wanted to watch a new movie,” I replied in a sarcastic manner.

“She has been waiting for this movie for a while since she finished reading the book!” He raised his tone a little.

“And I’ve been waiting to join this competition since forever!” I answered him in the same manner.

“I thought you’d understand,” he said in a soft voice.

“I understand. I understand it perfectly. I understand where your priorities lie. I understand that she’s more important than me. I understand that she’s the center of your world. I understand that I’m nothing compared to her. Don’t worry, Lou, I understand it,” I replied as I felt tears threatening to pour from my eyes.

“Please understand….”

“I told you I understand you and everything’s okay in this perfect world of ours!” I hanged up this time and I turned off my phone not wanting to hear him calling again.

That night, I cried myself to sleep and told myself that I need to get over this little crush I have on him. It’s not worth the pain it brings me. I keep on telling myself that it’s just a simple crush over and over again. I’ll keep on telling myself until I start to believe it.

Weeks have passed and we haven’t talked to each other. During lunch, I always sit with my friends from the band and during class hours, I avoid sitting next to him. I can feel his eyes burning on my back everytime I passed by him along the hallways but I keep on ignoring it, pretending that he wasn’t there.

Tonight is the formal for our last year here in high school and I don’t have a date. Well, I’m not the only one though. I just came together with my friends, riding a black limousine that we’ve rented.

When we arrived at the venue, the first thing that caught my eye was Louis. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a matching red necktie. He looked dapper and I could not help but stare until I saw El beside him. She was wearing a turtle-neck royal blue dress that cuts just above her knee. She was stunning and everyone could see that.

I quickly turned my head to the other side when I noticed that Lou is about to look at where I was standing. I went to the snacks table and got myself a glass of punch when I felt a familiar presence beside me.

“You look nice,” Louis whispered to my ear and I felt myself blushed.

“You don’t look so bad yourself as well,” I smiled at him before I head out to gather some fresh air and to clear my mind from unnecessary things.

When I got back to the gymnasium, it was time for the announcement of the King and Queen of The Night. Of course, Louis was announced as the king while Eleanor as the Queen. It was expected seeing that they are the power couple of the school. The teacher crowned them and they gave a little speech.

The crowd cleared the center of the room to let the two of them have their first dance as the King and Queen. A familiar tune started playing and I could not help but watch them because they are really a perfect match. The two of them completed each other while I just stood here in the sidelines, waiting for a miracle to happen.

When I asked for a miracle, I didn’t expect it to be the news of Eleanor going to another country because of his father’s job. Louis went to my house that night and told me everything about it. He told me how he wanted to stop her from leaving but he knew that he could not do that. He could not be selfish.

I told him that if he really loves her, he should let her go because if the two of them are really meant for each other, they would meet again and they would have their happy ending. He laughed at me and told me how I was still a sucker for fairytales just like when we were younger. 

I wanted to tell him that no, I don’t believe in fairytales anymore. I wanted to tell him how I lost faith in them when I lost the only person I’ve ever loved to my other best friend. Yes, I love him. It’s such a big word for a young person like me but I know that’s how I feel. I love him more than Eleanor could ever love him. I have loved him since day one. I have loved him since I met him at the playground when we were four yrs. old. He is my first and only love. Sadly, I will never be his.

Louis begged me to help him prepare something for El before she goes to another country and being his best friend, I could not refuse.

It was the farewell party for El when he decided to do his plan. We were in a restaurant with some of her close friends as well. While waiting for the food to be served, Will stood up from his seat and went to the grand piano. 

“So, you might wonder what I’m doing up here on the stage. Well, I’m going to play a song and I dedicate this to my very beautiful girlfriend, Eleanor Jane Calder.”

He started to play Look After You by The Fray on the piano and he began to sing, looking directly at her. For a moment, his eyes strayed to mine and I pretended that he was singing the song to me, that he was dedicating this performance to me. But then, reality hit me and it hit me harder than I thought it could. He was staring at her with the most beautiful expression that I’ve ever seen him made. It was love.

It has been a month since El left and Louis was still moping. He told me that he thought he would be able to live without her but it seems like he could not. Everytime we are together, there would always come a point where he would just talk about her and I couldn’t do anything even though it hurts me. I bet he doesn’t know that the pain he’s causing me is greater than the pain he’s suffering from. Nothing is worse than loving someone who is so close yet so far.

Time passed quickly and we’re already graduating from our high school. We’re going to be in college and I can’t help but feel excited because it would be a new beginning for me, for us. But that was when the unexpected happen. That was when Louis decided to follow El, saying that he could not take it being away from her. We’re already eighteen so we’re already legal to make our own decisions and his parents cannot do anything about his decision. They talked to me saying that maybe I could change his mind but I knew that I cannot do that. He won’t listen to me. He stopped listening to me the moment Eleanor became the center of his universe.

The night that he left, I cried myself to sleep. I could never get over him. No matter what I do, he’s always in my mind. The only thing that makes me forget about him is when I play the guitar but even then, I started composing songs about him.

He still called and e-mailed me from time to time saying that he is well and so is El. They were attending the same university and he’s still playing football for fun whenever he has time. He tells me stories about his adventures there. We never lost contact to each other.

It has been three years since we’ve graduated from college and it was the moment that the two of them chose to return here just to tell us that they’re getting married. I was surprised by the news because it was sooner than I have expected.

In my mind, I have dreamt that he would return here after he graduated in college and he will be the one to sweep me off my feet. That’s why I kept waiting for him to come back. That’s why I rejected everyone so that when he returned, I could say to him that I’ve waited for him. Then, I would tell him that it took him long enough to realize that it was I who he really loves. Now, my stupid dream was shattered.

It was their wedding day and I was there, standing near the doors when a memory when we were younger came rushing to me.

~The two of us were playing at my house when he suddenly asked me, “Will you marry me?”

“Of course I would,” I answered happily.

“Let’s get married tomorrow then,” he told me.

“Okay then!”

The next day… 

Louis came to my house wearing his suspenders that he always wears when he’s going to the church and he greeted my Mum. Then, I came down the stairs wearing my sister’s Sunday dress that is quite big for me. My mother stared at me with a confused look on her face. Then, I ran to our garden pulling Louis with me.

“Did you bring it?” I asked him then he quickly opened his palmed showing me his ring. I opened my palm as well and showed him my ring.

“Let’s start the ceremony then?” He asked me and I just nodded.

He didn’t know what to do so he asked me what he should do first and I told him that he should say his vows.

“I promise to never leave you no matter what happen. I would be your best friend ‘til the very end. I promise that I will love you forever and ever,” he said shyly.

“I promise to always be there for you too. I would love you forever and nothing will ever stop me from loving you even when you’re old and gray. I’ll be forever yours,” I replied blushing.

He put his ring on my ring finger and I put mine on his.

“I would keep your ring and you would keep mine so that when we’re not together, we could just look at our rings and we would remember each other,” he said joyfully before he gave me a kiss on the cheek. ~

I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I turned around to see the groom himself. He was gorgeous.

“Reminiscing some memories from the past?” He asked me with a smile on his face and I just nodded.

“What are you doing here?” I asked him.

“Well, I just remembered something as well then I saw you there staring at nothing,” he replied and I looked at him curiously.

“What did you remember?”

“Well, I remembered how I always thought that it’s going to be you walking down that aisle while I would be waiting for you near the altar. But I was too foolish to think that would ever happen right? I’m not even your type. It’s good to know that I got over it or else, I would be lonely and miserable,” he said while laughing nervously. 

Have I heard him right? Did he just confess that he thought we’re going to marry each other someday? Then, I noticed something he’s wearing on his neck. It’s a necklace with my ring on it. Maybe this is my chance. Maybe it’s not yet too late. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. Maybe I could still have that fairytale ending that I’ve always dreamt of.

“The bride has arrived,” I heard someone say and Louis gave me a pat on the back and flashed me a small smile before going to his rightful position where he would be waiting for his bride El while I stood beside him, being his best man.

She was astoundingly beautiful as she walked down the aisle while holding a bouquet of blue roses. When her father handed her to Louis, I saw him peck her on the cheek before they continued going to the altar. The priest started the ceremony and the time has come.

“If anyone in this room objects to the holy matrimony of Louis and Eleanor, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The silence in the room was deafening. It was like everyone was waiting for something to happen. Should I give them something to talk about? Should I stand up and object? But if I do, would I be able to face the consequences? Then, I saw him, he was looking at me and I knew what I needed to do because in the end, it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated. :) xx


End file.
